dcshgfandomcom-20200222-history
Metropolis High School
]] '''Metropolis High School' is one of the main locations where the series DC Super Hero Girls takes place. On the first episode of the series, ''Sweet Justice'', Barbara Gordon arrives at the school and founds the super hero team Super Hero Girls with herself as Batgirl, along with their leader Wonder Woman, Supergirl, Green Lantern, Zatanna, and Bumblebee. Depiction Episodes The first episode, Sweet Justice, features a wide shot of the front of the high school and a shot of the entryway featuring Lady Justice over the entrance, as well as various interior shots of the hallways, cafeteria, and detention room. The episode ''Hate Triangle'' extensively features the track and sports field in front of the high school. The episode Meet the Cheetah features the gymnasium where the gymnastics team trains and decorates for a dance party. Later in the episode, the team rushes to Diana after she's attacked in the locker rooms, and when they go out searching for the monster, Jessica explores the library and Kara explores the principal's office, while the other girls explore the halls and classrooms. ]] Metropolis High School is prominently featured in the episode [[Crushing It|''Crushing It]], which explores various extracurricular activities in which Diana participates, including volleyball, debate, science fair, marching band, and theater. Shorts The high school is the main location of the shorts Hashtag Frowny Face and Plight of the Bumblebee, and it's briefly featured in the shorts Street Style and Go Fish. The short Buzzkill takes place mostly in the halls with Karen as hall monitor and Hal roaming the halls and other places without a pass. When Karen pretends to be a ghost he tries to hide in a bathroom stall. The short Taco Tuesday features the library, where Karen is asked by the librarian to keep quiet when her stomach is growling; it features the cafeteria where Doris Zeul starts to chase Karen to take her lunch; and it features the halls and one of the bathrooms. Comics The comic Weird Science features the Metropolis High School assembly hall where Principal Chapin announces a mandatory science project for every student. The comic Teenage Crisis features the high school briefly before the team sets out to foil a robbery by Catwoman, Harley Quinn, and Poison Ivy. The high school is briefly featured again at the end where the team, in their regular teenage clothes, meets Selina Kyle, Harleen Quinzel, and Pam Isley. Students Students depicted in the yearbook in the opening theme: :Pam Isley, Garth Bernstein, David Gitzgibbon, Porter Chameaux, Demi Dawkins, Hal Jordan, Gigi Mulwray, Jimmy Olsen, Orson Klobb, Lois Lane, Barbara Gordon, Barry Allen, Penny Incidental, Selina Kyle, Candace Smith, Harleen Quinzel, Daisy Jones, Richard Conner. Students depicted in other shorts and episodes: * Karen, Jessica, Kara, Zee, and Diana in Sweet Justice and subsequent episodes featuring the school. The girls are also featured in the yearbook in each short introducing them, such as Meet Supergirl, Meet Wonder Woman and so on, where their photo replaces Barbara's photo between Lois and Barry, and on the opposite page there's a large photo of them with a caption like "most likely to become a rock star", "most likely to win an Olympic medal" and so on. * Carol Ferris, introduced in the episode ''Hate Triangle''.'' * Steve Trevor, in the episode ''Crushing It, until he leaves for the military academy at the end of the episode. * Barbara Minerva, introduced in the episode Meet the Cheetah. * Leslie Willis, introduced in the episode Shock It to Me. * Doris Zeul, introduced in the short Taco Tuesday. * Oliver Queen, introduced in the episode Crushing It and first named in the short Ad Blockers. * Carter Hall, introduced in the episode ''Super Hero Boys''.'' * Tatsu Yamashiro, introduced in the episode [[Soul Sisters|''Soul Sisters]].'' * Mortimer Drake, introduced in the episode ''Drama Queen.